A grey day
by metamo
Summary: ONESHOT. Lucius awakes to find his first grey hair, so goes to his best friend, Severus for solace.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of teh characters associated with it.**

It was a normal morning, exactly what you'd expect for a morning in July, warm and bright. Lucius stood at the bathroom mirror, brushing his hair, that was when he saw it, surely it was just a trick of the lighting in the room, that's what he hoped it was.

"It's stupidly bright today" He moaned to himself, closing the blinds of the window letting the most light shine into his eyes. He moved closer to the mirror and groaned, it had not been a trick of the light, sitting upon his head quite conspicuously was a grey hair.

Lucius did not like this grey hair, in fact he utterly despised it. He stood at the mirror for a further 40 minutes looking for more of the unwanted hairs, to his relief, there was just that one. The hair had unnerved him and he was determined to hide it, it would be as if the hair had never been there in the first place. Lucius threw on his favourite red and black velvet outfit and black, fur trimmed cloak, he grabbed his special snake head cane and left his manor.

There was a crack and Lucius Malfoy appeared in a small, dirty road, he rushed down the small road unsteadily towards the shabby looking house. Lucius knocked on the door frantically, getting faster and louder when there was no answer. His knocking was relentless, so much so that he almost hit the man he had awoken in the face.

"Lucius!" He said angrily "What the hell do you think you are doing here at this hour?"

Lucius stepped into the house and flung himself onto the small sofa in the living room

"It's awful Severus, absolutely awful" He cried

"Awful, you say?"

"Oh yes! It's the most foul thing" Lucius cried, burying his face in his arm

Severus Snape sat on a lumpy chair, dispairingly

"What is it then?" Severus asked

Lucius lifted his head

"A hair!" He said "I have a grey hair"

"Lucius! Are you saying you came here and woke me up just because you found a grey hair?!" Severus said angrily

"Just because I found a grey hair! Just! Oh Severus, please make me a potion to fix it!" Lucius cried

"No, I Shan't" Severus replied coldly

Lucius threw his head back into his arms dramatically, Severus sighed

"It's just part of getting older" He said, trying to reassure his friend

"I am only 40!" Lucius cried "I am not old!"

"Lucius, it is one grey hair!"

"And what if when I wake tomorrow there is another, and another the day after that?"

Severus sighed

"I will be old and unattractive! Women will no longer faun over me!"

"Stop being daft! It is only one grey hair! One!"

"It is one too many!"

Severus sighed and shook his head

"If you are really so pessimistic about it, I shall take you out tonight, there is a muggle bar not far from here" Severus said

Lucius flinched and made a disgusted face at the word muggle

"Oh Lucius! You have said yourself our wizard pubs are no fun and terrible for meeting girls who aren't Madam Rosmerta"

"I've had her" Lucius chided "I don't suppose she'd want me anymore, now that I have this" He pointed to his head.

The muggle bar was vast and noisy, Lucius did not like it, he turned to Severus

"Muggles really listen to this?" he asked

"Oh yes, ghastly isn't it?"

Lucius made his way across to the bar, using his cane to push people out of his way, Severus followed him sheepishly, occasionally apologising to those that had taken the full force of Lucius' cane.

"Whaddya want?" A rather masculine bar maid asked Lucius when he got to the bar

"2 Whiskeys" Lucius said, He left Severus to pick up the tab as Lucius didn't want to sully his wallet with muggle money, Lucius and Severus took their drinks to a small, unoccupied table in a dark corner and sat back, both feeling rather put out, the bar was not as nice as they had expected it to be, Lucius looked around, scrutinizing every female he could see.

"They call this dancing?" Lucius asked sarcastically

"Their gyrating does look ridiculous" Severus agreed

"And what on earth are they wearing?" Lucius sneered, he thought that they all seemed to be wearing the same, more or less, minuscule denim skirts and very low cut tops, there was no elegance to them whatsoever. Lucius liked elegance and these women were most displeasing, Severus just looked around with an appalled look upon his face.

"Hmm" Lucius mused "I suppose she is not as vulgar as the others"

"Who?"

"Little black dress, over there" Lucius said, using his cane to point towards her. 'Little black dress' had seen him point at her, she excused herself from her friends and walked over to the two strangely dressed men in the corner.

"Hello" She said, cheerily

Lucius nodded at her in recognition

"He means, please sit with us" Severus said

'Little black dress' Sat on the bench next to Lucius

"I've not seen you around here before" She said to Lucius "What's your name?"

"Lucius Malfoy" He drawled

'Little black dress' smirked "You have a rich name" she said

"I am" Lucius said bluntly "Very rich, I have more money than you could ever imagine having"

"Oh yeah?" The girl said, growing tired of Lucius' arrogance

"Oh yes, I have a manor, at least 3 times the size of this bar, the grounds are easily the size of a city park, I have a huge fountain and a herd of white peacocks" he boasted

"You're a lucky man" she said

"That I am" he agreed "I'm really quite amazing, you know?"

"No, you are arrogant!" she said and with an exasperated groan left the two men alone

Lucius slumped backwards into the bench in a huff, he thought he had been perfectly charming, but he always thought the best of himself. Lucius could be very charming at times, but he was so very uncomfortable in this environment.

"Severus, I would like another whiskey, in fact I would like a bottle!"

Severus rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bar, returning with a bottle of whiskey, Lucius drank straight from the bottle hoping that he could drink himself into having fun and forgetting about the monster upon his head. Lucius drank until he felt slightly ill and Severus had matched him with the drinks, a fast electronic sounding song had started to play. Lucius rushed to the dance floor screaming

"I Love this song!"

He started dancing weirdly, like a cross between a hyperactive frog and a cabaret act using his cane as a prop, whilst Severus danced with rigid, jerky movements, unfortunately for them, Lucius had become very over enthusiastic with his dance routine and was causing chaos around him with his cane flailing all over the place. Both of the wizards were most displeased when they were asked to leave the venue, they both staggered to spinners end and into Severus' tiny house where they both eventually passed out.

Light passed through the grubby curtains and into Lucius' eyes, he opened them slowly, and found himself touching noses with Severus Snape, Lucius shrieked and it was this shriek that awoke Severus, who groaned and rolled over trying to sleep off the hangover. Lucius walked to the bathroom and there came another scream. Severus walked in to see Lucius looking at his hair.

"You're not going to start on this hair again are you?" he asked grumpily

"Again!?" Lucius said "It has appeared over night"

"Do you not remember why you came here yesterday" Severus asked, bemused

"I fear I remember nothing of yesterday, I drank far too much"

Severus made an exasperated sound and quickly reached out with one hand, pulling at Lucius' hair

"Ow!" Lucius shouted "What did you do that for?"

Severus stood there holding the grey hair between his thumb and forefinger, a smirk upon his face

"Ooooh ooh! Severus! You may be the best person ever!" Lucius squee'd as he gave Severus a tight hug.

Severus pried himself loose and looked menacingly at Lucius

"Get out of my house" Severus said through gritted teeth, angry at himself for not pulling the hair from Lucius' head when he had first arrived in Spinners end.

Lucius skipped happily from the house and back down the road before apparating with a crack, back to his own huge home.


End file.
